Kibaou/Synopsis
Pre-Series Kibaou has had at least one encounter with Diabel which ended with Diabel more than annoyed by Kibaou. Aincrad Arc Episode 2 After the first month of being trapped in Sword Art Online and the death of two thousand players a raid team was able to locate the boss room of the first floor. When the raid leader Diabel tries to calm the audience down by informing everyone that they've located the boss room and have formulated strategies with the beta testers. As soon as Beta testers are mentioned, Kibaou steps out of the crowd, blaming the player deaths on the testers for not helping the beginners. Another male player interjects Kibaou's statement of blaming the betas. Kibaou asks who the player is, the player answers that he's known by many names, "mountain slayer", "Thunder Lion", "The Chocolate Axe", but his Sao Name is currently Tiffany which he himself points out is a woman's name. With Kibaou both confused and intimidated, Tiffany points out to the other players how the beta testers have been helping the beginners all along by giving everyone tutorial books with tips and strategies on how to survive the game, but is shocked to realize that none of them have even read the book. Kibaou then sat quietly as Diabel read out loud the guide‘s tips on how to defeat the first boss. But Diabel is super uncomfortable with the strategy and opens the floor to suggestions. When the team settled on squad formations it is presumed Kibaou joined a squad and present during the raid but was of no use to his team. Post-Episode 2 After Kirito’s antagonizing towards the raid party and the defeat of the First Floor’s Boss, Kibaou joined the Aincrad Liberation Front but most likely started out as a low level soldier as no one could take him seriously and for his poor assistance in Floor Clearing. At some point he also discovered a secret dungeon on the first floor guarded by a reaper like boss. Over the last two years the Aincrad Liberation Front had been experiencing inner quarrels and power struggles due to the severe losses in players and floor clearing. Seeing this as an opportunity to rise to fame and power as the ALF’s leader Kibaou took advantage of the situation and began amassing power within the army. As no one took Kibaou seriously his rise to power came as a surprise to everyone but as the ALF were in a However there was one man who stood in his way, Thinker. Episode 10 A fellow, yet incompetent Aincrad Liberation Front soldier by the user name Thinker saw through Kibaou’s attempts at a coup and stood against him when no one else would. Seeing him as a threat to his plans Kibaou plotted to kidnap Thinker and hold him hostage in a dungeon as to keep him from interfering with his plans. Kibaou set up a meeting so as to discuss a truce and deceived Thinker into coming to the secret dungeon on the first floor where he would either stay until the end of SAO or die at the hands of the reaper should he attempt to escape. While Thinker could have escaped had he used a teleport crystal, he felt is was unnecessary to bring items with him as he believed he was going to a peace meeting. Post-Episode 10 After Thinker was rescued by Kirito & Asuna it is unknown what happened to Kibaou, but it is presumed that he was logged out of Sword Art Online after Kayaba's defeat at the hands of Kirito. Category:Character Synopsis